Baby Jet
by hockey girl
Summary: Okay, it's not really about Jet. It's about a mouse. I miss Baby Jet. READ FOR BABY JET!!! R/R please!! :(


Baby Jet  
  
By: Hockey girl and (49%) Jumi Pearl  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Wild Arms three But, we do (did) own Baby Jet.  
  
A/N: HG: This is not what it sounds like. It's not about Jet.  
  
Pearl: It's an ode to Baby Jet! ;-;  
  
This is dedicated and in loving memory of Baby Jet. We loved you for the two hours that we had you. . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia walked to Jet with teary eyes. She sniffed several times before saying, "I killed him! I killed Baby Jet!"  
  
Jet stared at her with his mouth wide open for a few minutes. Finally he spoke. "What?" he asked with a great look of confusion.  
  
"Baby Jet! My pet mouse! He was still so young! He didn't deserve to die!!" she sobbed. Without Jet's permission, she buried her head in his shoulder and cried.  
  
"Wh- Hey!"  
  
"I over fed him!" Her voice was muffled as she spoke, but he managed to understand.  
  
"Okay, that's, um. . . . interesting." He patted her head. "But, Virginia, could you please get away from me? I don't like people in such close proximity."  
  
This only made her cry harder. "He was still a baby, Jet! How could you be so heartless!" She raised her head to look at him.  
  
"It was a mouse. A stupid, little, insignificant mouse. What's the big deal?" he said monotonously.  
  
(A/N: Pearl: I always loved Jet, but how could he say something like that?! HG: Because you made him say that! DUH! Genius you are, are genius you! Pearl: Hey! That was mean! Oh well! HG: Oh, you know you still love him, and there's no way you're gonna hate him for something he says! Pearl: I know!)  
  
She hit him. . . hard.  
  
"Ow! That was uncalled for!" he hissed She returned her head to his shoulder. "So was what you said!"  
  
"Whatever." He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you name it 'Baby Jet'?"  
  
"Because he was cute so I had to name him after something cute, just like yo- I mean, um, h-he was mean! Just like you! And, and evil! And he was lovabl- I mean! He bit me all the time! And he, um, was just like you!"  
  
"Wait," Jet interrupted, bewildered. "When did I bite you?"  
  
"You didn't! It's just something you would do!" she retorted.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I bite girls all the time!"  
  
"That's not what I meant! Gah! You're hopeless!" she complained as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Right, you're scaring me now." He examined his shirt. "I'm gonna go change my shirt considering it's soaked with your tears, now." He shook his head and frowned.  
  
"Can I keep it?" she asked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, I'm not done crying yet, and your shirt's comfy!"  
  
Jet stared at her for a long time. Finally, he took his shirt off and tossed it at her. "Resistance is futile," he said in defeat as he walked away.  
  
Once he had entered their room, she took his shirt, put it against her face, and inhaled deeply. With a look of disgust, she said, "Eew. . . . I should wash his shirt for him. . . ." ~I wonder the when the last time he washed it was?~ She shook her head. "I finally figured out what that appalling odor was. . . . And here I was thinking it was Gallows!" (A/N: Pearl: It's not that I hate Gallows, it's just his lips!!!! HG: SO, you got a thing for him, there? Pearl: No. I just feel bad for picking on him. HG: Sure. Pearl: I've already told you! I am in love with JET!!! J.E.T!! GAWD!!)  
  
From their room she heard, "Hey!"  
  
Giggling, Virginia replied, "Oops! You weren't s'possed ta here that, Silly!" She stood and went to give Baby Jet his proper burial ceremony.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: HG: Kinda short, but R/R, hope you like it.  
  
Pearl: BABY JET!!! *cries* I miss him. Heck, I named him!  
  
HG: Hey! I helped!  
  
Pearl: No, you wanted to him Buddy, remember?!  
  
HG: So! I came up with cheese water!  
  
Pearl: I think we overfed him. Hmmm. . . . . . . .  
  
HG: You mean you overfed him!  
  
Pearl: You were the one who wouldn't let me STOP feeding him!!  
  
HG: No, that was Mandi!  
  
Pearl: Oh, yeah, well I still wasn't the only one who killed him!!!!  
  
HG: Yeah, well, R/R!  
  
Pearl: And tell us you feel sorry about poor, poor Baby Jet!!! ;-;  
  
HG: BTW, if you don't tell us your name when you review and you know us on a personal basis, we will hunt you down and kill you with a rotting salmon!  
  
Pearl: Baby Jet. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ;-; 


End file.
